


Jean Just Wants to Have Fun

by virus21



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Due the preasures of being an X-Man, Jean Grey decides to go and unwind a bit. And she figures who better to do that with that Peter Parker. Peter had no idea what he was in store for.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Jean Just Wants to Have Fun

To say that being part of the X-Men had it share of drama is like saying water is wet. Between the bigotry of humans, mutant liberation terrorists, killer robots and the stuff that would be more in the wheel house of the Avengers or the Fantastic Four, there is a lot to take in.

Then comes the interpersonal issues. While the teen angst of the students at the manor was understandable, the adults have there own issues. Jean Grey knew this all too well.

Her duties as a teacher, doctor and X-Man were already taxing, she also had her own personal issues. Mostly her love life. She was in a regular relationship with Scott Summers and had feelings for Logan. The fact that they acted like a bunch of alpha male tools around her did not help the problems she had with them. Also the fact that Scott could be more uptight than any human being should. All in all, she knew what she needed.....

A break!

It was during one of Scott and Logan's 'dick measuring' contests that she decided to head out for a few hours. The problem was what she was going to do. She knew she needed to unwind and for might be possibly for the first time in a long time, have some fun.

Then she looked up and saw swinging away, Spider-Man. “Peter Parker, of course” Jean said to herself “Who knows how to have fun and really could use it other than him”

Thankfully, she didn't need to follow Peter, she knew where he lived. She waited in front of his apartment door, waiting until she sensed his presence. She didn't have to wait long as she detected him landing in his home. She firmly knocked on the door.

“Oh crap! Ah, just a second” Peter obviously wasn't expecting anyone and was likely trying to change clothing. All Jean could her for the next 5 minutes was the sound of rumbling and Peter saying don't leave.

The door suddenly open, an out of breath Peter answering “Oh uh Jean Grey. What brings you here”?

Jean couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight of a haggard Peter in front of here “Well Mr. Parker, I was out trying to unwind a little and I saw you swing by and figured you might be interested in spending the time with me”.

“Spending time? With you”?

“I know its sudden” Jean said “But you're usually fun when the fate of the city isn't in peril and it might be nice to hang with”.

Peter thought for a moment. He had been quite busy and a little down time sounded nice. Spending it with a intelligent, attractive redheaded woman was a nice bonus. Peter agreed.

The two headed down to a bistro that Peter knew. What made it better is it was one of those that had an outside patio area and it was a nice summer day. They ordered some coffee and various pastries and got to talking.

“So Jean, how is the world of X going lately”? Peter asked.

“In a general sense, not to bad. In a personal sense, it's a total mess”.

“In what way”. Peter asked, generally curious at his friend's plight.

“Between all the tasks I have, I not only have to deal with everyone's personal problems like I'm a damned therapist, but I have to deal with Scott and Logan's going at each other over me like I'm a trophy. It's exhausting”.

“I can relate” Peter said “The last week its like my entire villain roster decided to cause trouble all at once. Not to mention the PR nightmare that is my life, my job at NCU and my lack of a love life at the moment, I'm feeling less like the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man and more like the going to snap at any moment Spider-Man”.

Jean nodded, empathizing with Peter's own headaches. The two finished their coffees and treats and left, wondering what to do next, when something caught Jean's eye.

“What is that” Jean was pointing a place called Action Playhouse.

“Action Playhouse” Peter responded “Its a kind of all in one arcade type place. It has games, laser tag, bumper cars...” Before Peter could continue, Jean grabbed his arm and dragged him to the building.

They got their armbands and tokens and began playing. Or rather, Jean played and Peter watched, not really interested. He didn't care for arcades and being Spider-Man gave him enough excitement. 

Jean was playing Punch-Out and doing pretty well. A few people stopped to watch. “Hey, your girlfriend is pretty good” One young guy who passed by said. Peter for some reason didn't try to correct him for thinking Jean was his girlfriend. Though he had to admit that this was turning into a date.

Jean eventually lost and moved to the bumper cars, Peter right behind her. This time, Jean insisted that Peter joined her. While there where other people there, Jean and Peter focused more on each other. Or rather Jean focused on Peter and Peter just took it.

“Jean, why are you picking on me” Peter said, in a voice that was half playful, half whinny.

“We're here to have fun remember” Jean said “I want to have fun”.

Peter took that as a challenge and began paying her back in kind. Jean didn't mind as this is what she wanted. The two dueled with their cars, almost like they where jousting. Eventually, the ride was over.

“I won” Jean said proudly. Peter immediately disagreed.

“Dude, she totally smoked you”. 

“Yeah she did” The voices of couple of kids directed at Peter. Peter was reluctantly forced to accept defeat.

Jean and Peter left the playhouse with Jean once again dragging Peter along. Peter had gotten used to it. He was indeed having fun. The two ran around Manhattan like a couple of tourist. They took pictures, ate a couple of burgers and did a little shopping. By the time they returned to Peter's apartment, both were wiped.

“Well that was fun” Peter said.

“It's not over yet” Jean said “You know what I'm thinking”? Peter didn't know what she meant “I don't know. You're the psychic after all”.

Jean licked her lips as she walked towards Peter. She seductively traced her finger across Peter's chest. 

“Whoa there, Jean” Peter said “Going a little far, aren't we”? Jean smiled, not bothered by Peter's question.

“I said I wanted fun, so why not a little more”?

“But what about....” Before Peter could continue, he found Jean's lips on his own. Peter returned in kind, until it became a battle of tongues fighting for control. Jean moved her hands downward to Peter's pant and unbuckled them. She broke the kiss and moved downward, removing Peter's pants and underwear, Peter's cock springing forth.

“My my, Peter. Are you sure you didn't want this”? Before Peter could say anything, Jean had her hand around Peter's member and was now taking it in her mouth. Any protest Peter had remaining were gone. Jean grabbed Peter waste and bobbed her head back and forth. Peter grabbed her head, guiding her motion and only stopping to remove his shirt.

Peter was so enthralled that he barely noticed Jean stopping. Jean took off her own clothing. Peter was awestruck at what was before him. Jean has a plump, juicy ass, a pair of large beautiful tits, and a shaved landing strip about her pussy.

Jean walked over to a nearby chair, sat down and open her legs. Peter knew what she wanted and Peter had no problem repaying her from an awesome blowjob.

Peter went down, his face in front of her pussy and began eat her out. Peter's tongue lapping up her juices. Jean was in ecstasy. So much that she was unprepared for Peter enveloping her pussy with his mouth.

“Holy shit, Peter!” Jean screamed. Peter said nothing and continued devouring her pussy. Jean felt she was going to be overwhelmed, when Peter stopped. He pulled Jean up and turned her around. Jean knew what Peter had planned and did as he wanted, bending over and using the chair as leverage. 

Peter went back down, once again eating her out. This time, he was squeezing Jean plump rear, even going as far as burying his face into it. 

Peter rose and took his dick into his hand. Jean had been waiting for this. Peter then thrust his cock into Jean's wet pussy and began fucking her.

“Yes, Peter. Fuck me, baby” Jean said and Peter obeyed. Peter kept thrust, squeezing and occasioally slapping Jean's ass. All this activity cause Jean to moan and scream in delight. 

Peter wanted more, so he stopped and turned Jean over, positioning her optimally. He reincerted his cock into Jean's pussy and resumed, taking this to play with her big breasts. 

“Like those big tits, Peter”? Jean asked.

“Oh, yeah” Peter replied enthusiastically “One of the nicest, biggest pair I have had”?

“Want to give me a titty fuck”? Peter stopped at the question and smilled, indicating his anwser. He removed his cock for her pussy and placed it between Jean's tits. Jean pressed her tits together around Peter's dick and immediately, Peter began thrusting. Peter's cock was barley visible between Jean's breasts, save to the tip, which Jean licked when it got into range.

“Damn Jean, this feels good” Peter said.

“Well the best is yet to come” Jean released her breasts and stood up. She pulled Peter to the floor and laied him down. Jean then moved over Peter's crotch, her vagina right over Peter's dick. She sat down on the cock and began riding it.

Jean bounced up and down, the motion making her breast moves all over. Peter couldn't help but grab and begin foundling them. Jean was happy to encourage this by grabbing both of his wrists. Peter was barely thinking as this point, being to into the sex.

It was because of this, Peter didn't notice Jean grabbing his arms and pulling him forward, mashing his face into her chest. Peter was happy to be there, licking and sucking her tits. Jean continued to grind on Peter, even increasing the intensity, all the while holding Peter at her chest. Peter was about to cum and Jean knew it, but did nothing but hold stead fast.

And then, a blast of cum into Jean and it was over. Jean let got of Peter and rose, her pussy dripping with semen, while both were panting.

“Well Mr Parker, you certainly know how to show a woman some fun” Jean said “I needed that.”

“No problem.” Peter replied “Can't say that I didn't need that either”.

Jean was about leave when she turned to Peter “Hey Peter, guess what I'm thinking”? Peter turned back to Jean “That you're not done having fun”? Jean smiled as Peter placed her on the floor, both ready for some more fun.


End file.
